Iron Love
by CourtneyOcearn
Summary: Lucy starts dreaming about Gajeel and starts to realize she might have some feelings for the iron dragon slayer. will she confess and if she does will he live up to her sexy dream Gajeel?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy gasped as the Iron dragon slayer pushed her down on to the mattress in her room. He soon followed after crawling up her burning body leaving a trail of kisses on his way up her torso and stopping at her chest. He made quick work of tearing through both her t-shirt and her bra. "Hey!" Lucy yelped. Gajeel chuckled darkly before taking one of the ridiculously large mounds into his mouth swirling his tongue around the hardening little nub. "Gajeel" she said faintly protesting. He teased her nipple nibbling at it and then licking it again all while massaging her other breast. Lucy started breathing heavily her protests turned into purrs. "Gajeel …. Gajeel" Gajeel lifted his beautifully pierced face up to hers with a smirk "yes bunny girl?" Lucy looked at that arrogant little smirk and smashed her lips into it the kiss was deep and passionate she shoved her tongue into his mouth to explore he opened wider and did the same their tongues swirling they both pulled back gasping for air. Gajeel looked amused at her response to him. Lucy was over taken by his gorgeous eyes. "Oh god I want him" she thought to herself "well I'm happy to oblige" the man on top of her purred. Lucy squeaked not realizing she had said it out loud but it was too late. The man stripped her of her skirt and panties and began massaging her little bundle of pleasure "Gajeel" Lucy moaned. "God you're so fucking wet" he snickered. "Just shut up and fuck me!" she gasped as he shimmied off his pants and started to rub his hardened member on her lower lips. "Oh holy Mavis Gajeel please" she screamed. With that he thrusted into her hard and began pounding into her. Lucy felt the heat that had been building up in her start to overflow "oh Gajeel faster, faster Gajeel!"

Lucy screamed out the iron dragon slayers name as she bolted up in her bed it was 8 a.m. and she was very, very wet and embarrassed. Lucy face palmed herself "what kind of dream was that" she said aloud to herself. As soon as she finished her thought Natsu burst through her window hands flaming "are you ok Luce? I heard you scream that iron bastard's name?" Natsu looked down at his best friend sniffing the air then her scent hit his nose. "Oh um I'm sorry to disturb um whatever it is that…." He trailed off. Noticing his face was turning red Lucy realized what he had smelled. "Get Out!" she screamed throwing a pillow at him. "But Lucy I didn't mean to.. what about breakfast?" "Lucy kick!" the blonde sent her pink haired best friend flying back out the window he had crashed through. 'great another thing to fix' she thought as she shook her head and watched her friend run away. She was beyond humiliated at the fact that she had that dream but now who knows what Natsu was going to come up with to explain the situation to himself. Lucy debated not even getting out of bed but she knew she'd have to go to the guild eventually. The blonde celestial mage picked up her keys off the bedside table and summoned the maiden Virgo then asked her to fix the window while she showered. By the time Lucy got out of the shower Virgo had fixed the window made her bed and cooked her some breakfast which was setting on the table Virgo was long gone having dismissed herself. Lucy sighed and went about getting dressed eating her breakfast then heading off for the guild.

By the time Lucy got to the guild it was about 10 in the morning. She entered the doors and made her way to the bar to order a smoothie from Mira. "Good morning Lucy!" the white haired mage greeted her sliding over a strawberry smoothie she had already prepared. "Hey Mira, thank you" Lucy greeted her friend with a smile. The oldest of the takeover mage siblings always took great care of her and Lucy had started to think of her as a big sister. "So is team Nastu going out on any missions soon?" Mira asked. "no ever since Lisanna got back Natsu's been waiting to go on a mission with her so I think they're leaving today; plus Erza's off on her own mission for the next month or so and gray said he and Juvia needed some umm alone time" Lucy whispered the last part embarrassed for the details her friend had given her on what their alone time was like. Lucy's blush grew and grew as she started to recall her dream from this morning. …. "Lucy, Lucy, hey Luce!" Lucy's head snapped up to see her best pink haired friend grinning down at her. "I talked to the iron ass and he said he wasn't in your apartment this morning so what was that all about yelling his name so loud?" Lucy just stared up at her friend with her mouth hanging wide open wondering if he was making fun of her or he was really just that stupid. Considering who it was she was talking to she decided the later explanation made more sense. "It was nothing Natsu I just had a ….. Dream and he happened to be in it and I woke up like that." A knowing grin began to spread across Mira's face she had been sitting there behind the counter eavesdropping on the two. "Huh, well ok" Natsu said starting to pout and stomp off. Lucy heard him starting a fight and figured she was in the clear. "So you had a dream that starred Gajeel and you were yelling his name this morning?" Mira questioningly purred with a devilish grin setting her wash cloth down on the counter and moving closer to Lucy "do tell." Lucy's throat suddenly felt dry. "Um…" was all the blonde could manage Lucy was caught and she knew it. Her face was turning redder than Gajeel's gorgeous eyes… those sexy amazing eyes….. "Lucy what was the dream about?" Mira looked at her expectantly grinning. Lucy decided it was better to tell Mira the truth. "It was about sleeping with Gajeel" Lucy mumbled looking down at her smoothie like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Mira squealed in delight "oh Lucy this is great you're finally showing interest in somebody. Now just let big sis Mira help you!" the white haired mage looked overjoyed at Lucy. "No! Mira it was just a dream it didn't mean anything I wouldn't want to be with bolts for brains Gajeel in a million years!" Lucy huffed. "Glad you think so highly of me bunny girl" Gajeel said while sitting down next to her at the bar. Mira was in awe of how well this was going to play out. "Oh Gajeel Lucy and I were just talking about how her teams gone and she needs to go on a mission but I don't feel right sending her out alone how about you go with her?" Lucy sat there looking at the devious woman in awe at her boldness and then began blushing due to the fact Mira was setting them up. "Ah ... Sure" he stuttered. "Perfect" Mira chirped, walking off to take some one's order. "So what's the mission bunny?" Gajeel asked the still stunned blonde. "Um I don't know" she managed to stutter out. "well pack a week's worth of clothes then meet me at the train station at 7 tomorrow morning I'll pick out a mission and we'll leave then." With that he got up and went back to his table in the corner where Lily and Levy waited for him. Lucy was still somewhat in shock when Mira walked back up to her. "Everything go well?" Mira smiled as Lucy glared at her. "He and I are leaving on a weeklong mission in the morning." She muttered "got to go pack" Lucy stood up and trudged back to her apartment walking slowly so that she had time to think. This day had started crazy and only gotten worse as it went on and it was only noon. Lucy kicked a rock on the road pouting. She was now going on a mission with Gajeel not that she would usually mind if it hadn't been for that dream. Lucy pouted her way to her apartment and through the afternoon.

I had started off the morning normally until I got to the guild and the flame brain idiot came over asking what I was doing in Bunny girls apartment this morning. "Gihi! The hells are you talking about salamander? I haven't been anywhere near bunny girl." The Salamander looked confused. "But she was yelling your name this morning when I was passing by to get breakfast." The salamander was pathetically confused but this new information about bunny was intriguing. "Sorry idiot haven't been near her Gihi!" salamander nodded then walked away towards the blonde who just walked in the guild. I usually try not to eavesdrop on guild mates but this was just too weird I started to listen to bunny and the demons conversation. . "So you had a dream that starred Gajeel and you were yelling his name this morning?" the demon woman sounded excited. "Lucy what was the dream about?" Why was bunny dreaming of me?... "It was about sleeping with Gajeel" I coughed chocking on my food. Bunny was having sex with me in her dreams! Gihi! Now this is exciting. Lily looked over at me with a questioning look he and shrimp had at some point joined me. I just shook my head and walked over to order a drink and pick on bunny a bit. "No! Mira it was just a dream it didn't mean anything I wouldn't want to be with bolts for brains Gajeel in a million years!" bunny was definitely on edge. "Glad you think so highly of me bunny girl" I tried to smile at her but I think she took it wrong she seemed angry with me but god was she cute when she was angry. What am I doing, cute? I don't think things are cute. "Oh Gajeel Lucy and I were just talking about how her teams gone and she needs to go on a mission but I don't feel right sending her out alone how about you go with her?" The demon caught me by surprise and was obviously planning something. "Ah ... Sure" I managed to say. "Perfect" she half squealed god her peppiness was annoying but I preferred it to her demon side. "So what's the mission bunny?" bunny girl looked shocked "Um I don't know" she just barely managed to speak. It looks like most of the planning's going to fall on me "well pack a week's worth of clothes then meet me at the train station at 7 tomorrow morning I'll pick out a mission and we'll leave then." I decided to leave so she would start to breathe again jeez if the woman is this nervous around me in person how do we bang in her dreams. I chuckled to myself thinking of just every way I would like to bang the sexy blonde. I walked back over to shrimp and lily and told them I was leaving to pack for a mission. Shrimp had taken to following me everywhere but I just couldn't see her that way, and lately it looked like she was beginning to understand that. She was starting to spend more time with her team again. I walked by the bored and picked up a simple job. Something about bandits in the country side easy enough; I shoved the paper in my pocket and started to walk home.

_Hey guys hope you like my story I would love to hear your reviews this is my first fanfic ever so I hope I did well sorry i know it's short._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up the next morning kind of disgruntled. What was she gonna do? She was now going on a mission with a guy who she had a sex dream about! She had packed her bags the night before but was now rethinking some of it. "What if he really does want something with me? Should I pack sexier clothes…? Lucy walked over to her dresser in her room and picked out a few pairs of lace panties.. Gah! What am I doing?! Why am I even considering bolts for brains, it's all because of that stupid dream." Lucy pouted a bit after ranting to no one but the walls of her apartment she went ahead and shoved the panties in her bag mentally kicking herself for being weak but really all it was is that.. "I'm lonely" she whispered. "But that doesn't make sense I have my team! Even though their all gone right now it's not like they left me they're just busy." The blonde felt a bit sick at her new discovery in herself. Just being lonely doesn't mean she needs to be a loose girl though. She decided not to expect anything from Gajeel this trip. Lucy looked at the clock 6:55, dear Mavis I'm gonna be late! She hurried and grabbed her bags then ran out the door. "Crap that stupid iron lizard is never gonna let me live this one down if I'm late!" Lucy grabbed Plues' key as she was running "Open the gate to the Cannes minor Nikola!" poof, appeared little Plue. "Plue I need you to take these bags I'm carrying back to the spirit world and I'll get 'em later but they're too heavy for me to run with." The shaking little spirit saluted her and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at her cute little friend. With another little poof Plue was gone and so were the heavy bags now Lucy could really book it to the station.

Gajeel had been waiting at the station since about 6:30 not wanting to be late he ended up being way early but there was no way he was gonna let bunny beat him there. Apparently he had nothing to worry about he chuckled to himself. "It's about five after 7 and bunny's late. I might need to punish her" he mused to himself. Just then bunny girl came running down the road. "Damn I was really looking forward to punishing her." Lucy finally reached Gajeel and she was entirely out of breath trying to speak "sorry ... I'm. .. Late." "Gihi don't worry bunny girl I'll punish you for it later" Gajeel winked as Lucy turned red as Gajeel's eyes. "Whatever" she managed to say as she crossed her arms and pouted. "Here's your ticket bunny I went ahead and bought it for you let's get on the train where are your bags?"he said while scanning the blonde there was a couple places she could hide things but nothing like luggage he smirked. Lucy saw him eyeing her and summoned Plue to get her stuff back Plue dropped the bags by his master and Lucy thanked her little friend before sending him back. Before she could pick up her bag Gajeel already had it and was walking toward the train. "Ya coming bunny or am I gonna have to carry you too?" he barked back to her. There was the hard steel Gajeel she was used to. Lucy composed herself and yelled while running after him "I'm coming don't get your panties in a wad Iron Lizard!" The iron dragon slayer looked back at her not sure what to make of her comment. "Did you just call me an iron lizard, bunny girl?" "Yea bolts for brains you got a problem?" she retorted as they boarded the train. "Wow bunnygirl you really do want to be punished don't you?" Gajeel smirked at her. "Just pick a seat already idiot" Lucy commanded 'dear Mavis he's sexy when he smirks like that' she thought. "So what's our job?" Lucy questioned as Gajeel stored their bags in the compartment near their seats. "We're just taking care of some shitty bandits nothing big; should only take a few days." "Sounds good." The blonde relaxed a little in her seat wracking her brain for things to talk about with the man across from her. She was surprised when Gajeel spoke first. "So did the flame brain idiot ditch you or something?" Lucy looked puzzled "no he just wanted to spend some time with Lisanna." "What about Stripper and Titania?" he questioned. "Off on jobs of their own. Gray is spending some quality time with Juvia and Erza is doing some work for master." Lucy was enjoying how much he was talking it was really unexpected. " hmm" was Gajeel's only reply. "Where's lily did he not want to come" Lucy asked thinking of Gajeel's little exceed that seemed to go everywhere with him. "He said that he was going to go on a training mission with happy apparently happy wants' to try to learn battle mode." "oh well that should be interesting!" Lucy tried to imagine happy all bulked up and giggled. Gajeel smiled a bit but turned his face away so that the celestial mage wouldn't see it. the rest of the train ride went by rather quietly Lucy had at some point dozed off with Gajeel staring out the window.

Lucy gasped as the Iron dragon slayer nibbled at her neck "Gajeel stop" she practically moaned. "Now why would I stop bunny I told you I was gonna punish you" Gajeel slowly moved his hand up Lucy's inner thigh. "So I'm gonna play with you for a while" he whispered gruffly nibbling at her ear. "no" Lucy hummed as Gajeel slid his hand up further making quick work of the button of her shorts and sliding them off as he groped her ass with his other hand. The iron dragon slayer picked her up and sat her on his lap as Lucy began grinding against him Gajeel captured the blondes mouth shoving his tongue inside. Lucy bucked against him asking for more. Gajeel pulled back "if you want more bunny you're gonna have to beg." "I don't beg Lucy growled out at him." "Oh a challenge" Gajeel purred back. Gajeel shoved the blonde to the ground straddling her and pulled his shirt off his own body. Lucy bit her lip admiring his wonderful muscles wanting nothing more than to touch them. She reached toward him but Gajeel pulled both her hands above her head and attacked her mouth before she could do anything. Lucy felt heat pooling in her stomach and knew the iron dragon slayer was going to drag out this torture as long as possible. "mm Gajeel please". "what's that begging already bunny?" Gajeel grinned his sharp teeth showing. The blonde blushed deeper "please Gajeel touch me" with that the iron dragon slayer began ravishing her. Massaging her little bundle of pleasure and sucking away at her breast.

"Mm Gajeel" Lucy moaned curling up in her seat on the train. The red eyed man froze not believing what he had just heard. Bunny was dreaming of him here right in front of him? Gajeel moved over to the blonde's seat and nudged the girl softly "Oi wake up bunny girl we're almost there." "Mm more Gajeel" the iron dragon slayer was beside himself what was he supposed to do? "Bunny girl I'm not gonna hold myself back anymore if you're not careful" he said more to himself than anything. "please Gajeel" 'ok now she really was just begging for it' he thought. "Gajeel!" Lucy called. "damn it bunny girl wake up" Gajeel shook her hard. Lucy opened her eye's still half way asleep. "Gajeel!" she squealed in delight and threw herself at the man. Wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her mouth to meet his. "Shit Lucy I can't" he mumbled against her mouth before diving in to the kiss completely shoving his tongue practically down her throat and pulling her closer to him. Lucy opened her mouth wider accepting him. Gajeel pulled Lucy even closer by the small of her back trying so hard not to tear her clothes off right now. Lucy released his mouth gasping for air, and Gajeel just pulled her in tighter to him as she came to her senses. "What just happened?" she asked breathless. "Ummm" was all Gajeel could supply; as he released her and bolted to his seat on the other side of their little compartment. "What were you doing you Iron pervert?!" Lucy squealed. "You attacked me bunny girl!" he growled back a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. You were asleep and I was trying to wake you up and you kissed me!" Gajeel explained hoping the girl wasn't angry. That was the last thing he needed right now. "OH" Lucy mouthed blushing deeply. "I …" Lucy was surprised at how red hard steel Gajeel was turning. "Let's go bunny girl we're here." The man stood grabbed their bags and raced off the train trying to hide the bulge that had formed in his pants. God he was being so uncool. "Wait!" Lucy raced after him. Gajeel finally composed himself "what bunny you want some more? Gihi!" Lucy stopped dead in her tracks "stupid iron lizard; Lucy kick!" Lucy kicked him square in the jaw then crossed her arms and pouted "let's just get to the hotel" "alright we can start up again there" the iron dragon slayer grinned at the blushing blonde and began walking to their hotel.

**_Hey guys sorry it took so long to post I had a hard time writing this one but I hope you enjoyed it as always thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your comments!_**

**_~C.O._**


End file.
